


How would you feel

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: — Тебе знаком автор?— Это Шекспир… К своему стыду, — с иронией вздохнул кудрявый, — пришлось воспользоваться интернетом. Только Хорану не рассказывай, умоляю, а то померкнет моя слава знатока классической литературы.Брюнет расхохотался, а Гарри меж тем тоже повернул голову и внимательным взглядом окинул тренирующихся на газоне игроков.Лишь к концу 18-го века общественность, наконец, обратила внимание на то, что адресатом сонетов, которые на протяжении веков считались чуть ли не главной любовной лирикой в мире, была вовсе не женщина ;)Перевод У.Ш. - Наум Сагаловский (рекомендую!)





	How would you feel

— Если б ты не хихикала так громко, возможно, я б и не услышал тебя аж от самой двери, — фыркнул Луи и обернулся к сестре. — Ты что, снимаешь меня?  
Лотти ловко увернулась от его рук и рассмеялась.

— Мне же никто не поверит, если я не предоставлю доказательств. Луи Уильям Томлинсон, самый результативный полузащитник в нашей школе, которому нет дела до чего-либо помимо футбола, корпит над тетрадями! Ну-ка, ну-ка, что это у тебя тут?

Брови девушки буквально взлетели вверх, пока она вчитывалась в заголовок учебника. Воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, шатен выхватил у нее телефон и отбросил в дальнее кресло.

— Курс английской литературы 16 — 17 века?.. Луи, ты не заболел? — Лотти уже откровенно веселилась, продолжая задирать старшего Томлинсона. — У тебя жар и ты не отдаешь отчета своим поступкам? Ай!.. — она взвизгнула, уклоняясь от ладони брата, и попыталась прикрыть низ спины злополучной книгой. В неловкой борьбе та не преминула случайно раскрыться, и фотография, вложенная прежде меж страниц, плавно осела на пол.

Луи замер на месте и в раз задумался, что будет продуктивнее, придушить несносную сестрицу или просто позорно сбежать с поля боя. Определиться он толком не успел, пораженный сменой настроения Лотти.

Она стояла, с восхищением рассматривая снимок, и осторожно проведя по нему кончиками пальцев, на выдохе прошептала:

— Красивый…

 

***

 

— Погоди, погоди, ты стесняешься к нему подойти, правильно я понимаю? — Лотти застыла с коробкой печенья в руках, озадаченно всматриваясь в лицо старшего брата. — Раньше за тобой не водилось такой робости…

— Ты не понимаешь, Лотс! Раньше все было по-другому! Нет, конечно, мои прежние увлечения тоже не были пустым звуком, но Гарри…

— Значит, у кудряша все-таки есть имя, — протянула Лотти, пряча улыбку за чашкой ароматного чая и наблюдая, как заливается краской лицо Луи. — Но если, как ты говоришь, у вас есть общие знакомые, то я действительно не вижу проблемы…

— Да, он вечно таскается с этим придурком Маликом, сидят всегда на трибунах вместе!

— Если ты ревнуешь, Лу, это не повод обзывать парня…

— Да я не ревную, он давно уже встречается с Лиамом, ну наш вратарь, ты должна его помнить. Просто Малик не от мира сего, на гитаре играет, песни там какие-то пишет, группа у них музыкальная что ли, не уверен.

— О да, гусь свинье не товарищ… — хмыкнула Лотти, подливая себе кипятка в чашку.

— Что? — недоуменно переспросил Луи, поднимая вновь взгляд на сестру.

— Я говорю, футболист музыканту не товарищ, — ехидно протянула девушка. — Что ж тебя тогда привлекло в Гарри? Ну помимо длинных локонов, огромных глаз и милейших ямочек…

На последнем слове она еле успела увернуться от скомканного конфетного фантика, что был со злостью брошен в ее сторону.

— Ладно, ладно, не дуйся, — Лотти соскочила со стула, намериваясь поставить чашку в раковину, и взгляд ее скользнул по отложенным в сторону школьным конспектам. — Хочешь совет на миллион? Не можешь заговорить, напиши! Раз уж ты и впрямь всерьез засел за подготовку к экзаменам, совмести приятное с полезным. Глянь, сколько у тебя материала в помощь! — она подмигнула брату и, весело напевая, выскользнула из кухни.

 

***

 

Твои глаза всех женских глаз ясней,  
тебе их дар Природою завещан,  
ты можешь статью рыцарской своей  
пленять глаза мужчин и души женщин.

— Что это? — Хоран привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть тетрадный лист в руках друга, но Стайлс был выше, и блондин заведомо терпел фиаско.

— Стихи… — голос Гарри неожиданно сел на октаву ниже и ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы продолжить. — Здесь отрывок из стихотворения, знакомый очень слог…

— Погугли! — промычал в ответ Хоран, откусывая огромный кусок от шоколадного батончика.

Гарри с упреком посмотрел на приятеля, и бережно убрал листочек во внутренний карман своей сумки.

 

***

 

Они сидели на последнем ряду трибун и ежились под еще колючим весенним ветром, но на уговоры Зейна спуститься пониже, Гарри ответил уверенным отказом.

— Значит, послание было в твоем шкафчике? Наверно, кто-то подсунул в щель дверцы во время занятий, — размышлял брюнет, плотнее запахивая кожаную куртку. — Не думай, что я сомневаюсь, но может это вообще не тебе, ну там, ошибся кто шкафчиком. Сам посуди, наверно, какой-нибудь девчонке писали…

Гарри озадаченно нахмурился, и, выдернув листок из рук Зейна, вновь пробежал глазами по выведенному аккуратным почерком четверостишью.

— Ты текст то вообще читал?

— Ну так, между строк… — протянул Малик, переводя взгляд на поле. — Тебе знаком автор?

— Это Шекспир… К своему стыду, — с иронией вздохнул кудрявый, — пришлось воспользоваться интернетом. Только Хорану не рассказывай, умоляю, а то померкнет моя слава знатока классической литературы.

Брюнет расхохотался, а Гарри меж тем тоже повернул голову и внимательным взглядом окинул тренирующихся на газоне игроков.

 

***

 

Мне безразличны лилий белизна  
и запах роз, что красками пригожи,  
они не могут выразить сполна  
всего того, чем на тебя похожи.

— Оу, опять записка? — Малик ехидно усмехнулся. — Что ж на совпадение не похоже, значит и правда это тебе.

— У нашего Гарри появился поклонник! Или поклонница? — озадаченно нахмурил лоб Хоран.

— Ага, настали, наконец, времена, когда парней девчонки завоевывают, — съязвил брюнет, захлопывая дверцу своего шкафчика. — Во сколько сегодня репетируем? Мне было бы удобнее пораньше, Дония просила вечером ее подвезти в торговый центр.

— Согласен, давайте сразу после занятий. Что скажешь, Хаз?

Оба парня повернулись к Гарри, но тот явно не следил за разговором.

— Стайлс!

— Простите, я задумался, что ты спросил, Ни?

— Да отвлекись ты уже от своих бумажек, Ромео! — Зейн забросил рюкзак за плечо, и направился в сторону учебных лабораторий. — Встречаемся у меня в четыре…

— Подожди! — встрепенулся взволнованный Гарри. — А разве ты не пойдешь смотреть на тренировку Лиама? Он, наверно, расстроится, если тебя не будет.

— Мы уже почти два года вместе, — Зейн впервые за утро тепло улыбнулся, — и достаточно взрослые люди, чтобы легко находить баланс между собственными увлечениями и совместным времяпрепровождением.

— А с чего это ты за них так переживаешь? — Найл со смехом пихнул друга в бок. — Или у тебя появились свои причины появляться так часто на стадионе?

— Да ну вас! — притворно обиделся Гарри и демонстративно зашагал в противоположную сторону.

— Нет, ну он точно от нас что-то скрывает! — почесал в замешательстве затылок Хоран, и, кивнув брюнету, помчался в сторону кабинета истории.

 

***

 

Я часто внешность светлую твою  
равняю к солнцу, злому дню в угоду,  
и ночи обещание даю,  
что ты заменишь звёзды в непогоду.

— Ну вот, и стоило так переживать, — брюнет крутил в руке сигарету и нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. — Может у него дела какие были, и он не успевал подбросить улику до большой перемены. Главное, что все хорошо закончилось.  
— Не язви, Зи! Я ведь переживал, вдруг у него случилось что-то…  
— Избаловал он тебя, я смотрю! — Зейн забрал у друга из рук записку, и не найдя в ней ничего, существенно отличающее ее от предыдущих, сразу же вернул обратно. — Скорей уж у тебя самого что-нибудь случится! Говорил я тебе, нечего делать в дождь на трибунах, вон уже кашлять начал и глаза красные.  
— Да он совсем недолго шел, — оправдывался Гарри, шмыгая носом и роясь в сумке в поисках бумажных салфеток. — Да и разве это дождь, так поморосило чуть-чуть…  
— Поморосило… — передразнил его Зейн, — зачеты через неделю, совсем не время болеть!  
— Да ладно тебе, выпью жаропонижающего на ночь, — примирительно улыбнулся Стайлс, вкладывая записку в свой ежедневник.

 

***

 

Разлука, был бы жалок твой досуг,  
когда б не драгоценная свобода  
не усмирять в душе любовных мук,  
мечтая от заката до восхода.

— Я могу спросить Лиама, может эти конспекты есть у кого-нибудь из его компании? В принципе, ты пропустил то всего одну лекцию. Слышал, все только и говорят, что директор Уинстон заставляет футбольную команду сдавать зачеты на общих основаниях, — не дождавшись ответа, Малик вынырнул из недр своего шкафчика, и хотел было возмутиться, что старается ради друга, но заметив наидовольнейшую улыбку кудрявого, погруженного в прочтение очередного послания, лишь махнул рукой.

— Он заметил, что меня не было в школе… — словно зачарованный протянул нараспев Гарри.

— Мне только кажется, или у твоего почитателя уже выработался свой индивидуальный график? Три раза в неделю ведь, верно? Интересно, с чем это связано… — додумать Зейн не успел, углядев в толпе учеников своего бойфренда. — Ли! Подойти на минутку!

Несколько парней в одинаковых ярко-красных куртках окружили Зейна плотным кольцом, бросая неоднозначные взгляды на Стайлса.

— Гарри вчера не было на занятиях, может кто-нибудь одолжить нам свои записи с предзачетной консультации мисс Тисдейл?

— Не уверен, что кто-либо из нас сдает зачет по ее курсу, — Лиам оглядел стоящих рядом с ним спортсменов. — Джош, не у тебя ли вчера как раз литература была?

— Ага, только у меня курс по современной, — откликнулся тот, отвлекшись от весьма двусмысленного разглядывания выглядывающего из-за спины Зейна ирландца. — Она же преподает классическую, эпоха Возрождения и Ренессанс.

— Это одно и то же… — хихикнул Хоран, чем вновь привлек внимание парня на себя.

— По-моему Томмо ходит на ее лекции, — продолжил Девайн, уже не отрывая испытывающего взгляда от блондина.

— Я спрошу у Луи во время следующего перерыва, — поставил точку в разговоре Лиам. — Скину тогда тебе сообщение по результату.  
Одарив брюнета нежной улыбкой, он увел команду с сторону буфета.

 

***

 

Когда твой образ вижу я вдали,  
душа в сияньи глаз твоих прелестных,  
как жаворонок, взвившийся с земли,  
слагает гимны у ворот небесных.

— Эта тоже была сегодня?

— Нет, эта была еще в пятницу, я забыл тебе зачитать, — гордо поднял подбородок Гарри, не замечая удивления сестры. — Я каждую из них сохранил, в ежедневнике все складываю. Вот только я уже проверил всех ребят, с кем занимаюсь вместе в литературном кружке, и ничего!

Стайлс расстроено вздохнул, и аккуратно разложил записки на журнальном столике.

— А может, ты совсем не там ищешь? — Джемма зачерпнула очередную порцию мороженного из ведерка. — Согласись, твои приятели с факультатива вполне способны посвятить тебе строки собственного сочинения. А тут явно кто-то совсем далекий от любовной лирики. Шескпир! Что может быть прозаичнее? — усмехнулась она, переводя взгляд обратно к чату в своем телефоне.

— Шекспир! — вполголоса повторил за ней Гарри. — Что может быть романтичнее…

 

***

 

Томлинсон быстрыми движениями растирал полотенцем кожу после ледяного душа и, перехватив взгляд Лиама, не сдержавшись, съязвил:  
— Ты так подпортишь мне репутацию, Пейно! Будешь раздавать мои тетради направо и налево, народ решит, что я заделался ботаником.

— А по мне, так пусть знают, что мы тут не тупые качки, как многие думают, — с иронией ответил тот, — но не переживай, Зейн уже утром вернет все обратно. Он говорит, Гарри пропустил то всего день.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Луи и тут же осекся, — Джош мне пересказал ваш разговор.

Он спрятал вспыхнувшие щеки под полотенцем и медленно выдохнул. «Чуть не спалился, — пронеслось у него в голове. — Надо быть осторожнее. Это все Пейн. Упомянул зачем-то Гарри…»

Луи с грохотом шлепнулся на скамейку. Лиам практически подскочил от неожиданности и сразу же бросился к нему.

— Томмо, ты чего? Плохо? Загонял нас сегодня тренер…

— Ли, для кого, ты говоришь, Малик тетрадь попросил? — в его голосе звучали последние крупицы надежды.

— Так для своего одноклассника, Гарри, да ты ж знаешь, он еще солист у них в группе…

Томлинсон буквально зарычал, вцепившись зубами в полотенце, и подняв на ошарашенного друга глаза еле разборчиво прохрипел:

— Мне конец, Ли…

Практически в ту же самую минуту дверь комнаты Джеммы с шумом распахнулась, бледный как полотно Гарри ввалился к сестре, аккуратно кладя ей на колени раскрытую тетрадь и ворох записок, так подозрительно напоминавших ее страницы.

— Ты чего? — не на шутку перепугалась девушка, потянувшись к усевшемуся у ее ног Стайлсу.

— Почерк… — единственное, что он смог чуть слышно выдавить в ответ.

 

***

 

Я приношу тебе свой скромный дар,  
как новый сувенир в обличье старом,  
нет в нём ни криводушия, ни чар,  
дар — это я, ответь мне тем же даром.

 

Майское солнце уже припекало и большинство развалившихся на газоне школьного двора учеников явно получали удовольствие, греясь под его лучами. Только троим старшеклассникам, не проронившим и слова за последние десять минут, явно было не до погоды.

— Я вот даже ему сочувствую, глупо вышло, — осторожно произнес Хоран, прервав, наконец, молчание. — Таких совпадений один шанс из тысячи. Наверно, он узнал, кому именно понадобились конспекты, уже после того, как передал Пейну тетрадь.

— Да уж, иначе он бы нашел повод отказаться, — поддержал его Малик. — Судя по этой записке, он отдает себе отчет, что все тайное стало явным. Что ты будешь делать, Хаз?

Гарри, все так же молча, пожал плечами, бесцельно перебирая пальцами тонкие зеленые травинки.

— Мы тебе, конечно, особо не советчики, — протянул блондин, переглядываясь с закуривающим приятелем. — Ты ведь можешь ему тоже написать…

— Будет справедливо, на мой взгляд, что его предположение о взаимности, получит подтверждение, — брюнет подмигнул ирландцу в ответ.

Гарри вздрогнул, поднимая глаза на друзей и переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Его губы непроизвольно расплылись в улыбке. От верных товарищей ничего не скроешь.

 

***

 

Хмурый после бессонной ночи Томлинсон практически опаздывал на первое по расписанию занятие. Нужные материалы, как он помнил, так некстати лежали в самом низу под грудой учебников. Уже начавший бурчать себе под нос обвинения в адрес изготовителя столь неудобных узких шкафчиков, Луи распахнул дверцу и с недоверием замер. Поверх нагромождения книг и тетрадей лежала аккуратно сложенная вчетверо записка. Пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах, он развернул листок и, чуть шевеля губами, принялся читать.

Что бы ты почувствовал,  
Если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя?  
Просто это именно то, что я собираюсь сделать.  
Я не тороплюсь, проводя свою жизнь  
Все глубже погружаясь в любовь к тебе.  
Так что скажи, что тоже любишь меня.

— Правда, это не твой любимый Шекспир, но для современного автора очень даже неплохо…

Луи вздрогнул и обернулся на знакомый хрипловатый голос. Кудрявый стоял, облокотившись на соседние шкафчики, и вид у него был весьма самодовольный. Убедившись по выражению лица Томлинсона, что строки ему не знакомы, он закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Это же с нового альбома Эда Ширана! Придется мне всерьез заняться вашим образованием, мистер Томлинсон!

— Буду премного вам благодарен, мистер Стайлс! — к Луи вернулось самообладание, и он приблизился к Гарри почти вплотную. — Начнем прямо сейчас или дадим возможность школьным преподавателям внести свою лепту?

— Я слишком рано отвлек твое внимание на себя, — рассмеялся Гарри и, протянув руку за спину Томлинсона, подхватил с полки шкафчика яркий конверт, незамеченный до этого шатеном. — Здесь, между прочим, самое важное! Два билета на его субботний концерт!

— Поверь мне, — прервал его Томмо, прижимая к груди листок со словами песни, — у меня есть кое-что гораздо важнее! К тому же на твой концерт я бы сходил с еще большим удовольствием!

Щеки Гарри мгновенно покрыл румянец смущения, а прозвучавший спустя пару мгновений звонок, так и не смог отвлечь влюбленных от объятий друг друга.

 

***

 

Лишь спустя почти десяток свиданий, когда все признания будут уже наконец не единожды озвучены вслух, Гарри все-таки расскажет Луи правду, что это не Зейн был инициатором постоянных посещений тренировок школьной футбольной команды.


End file.
